Rainy Night in DC
by complexcase
Summary: One-shot B/B exploring things they never thought they would... rated M for adult themes of a sexual nature. Whilst walking home one night B/B get caught in the rain and steaminess ensues! Please Read & Review. Cheers!


Hey guys!! It's been a while. Well... this one-shot is basically practice in writing smut LOL, I really wanted to write a B/B sex scene, so I have. And I dedicate this to all the girls over at the Twitter Fangooth, please try not to faint ladies, I don't want you dedz. I have oxygen on standby. Oh, this is especially dedicated to LibbyLilo because it is her Birthday today.

On a serious note, I have never written anything like this before so I really don't know if it's any good. Feedback is appreciated. And I don't own Bones but trust me, if I did, stuff like this would happen on a regular basis. Srsly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rainy Night in D.C.**

The night was hot, and thick with the lusty pressure that builds just before a summer storm. Still, sticky air hung damply from the trees and caressed the couple walking slowly side by side through Lincoln Memorial Park. He wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled up against the heat, with a loosened tie boyish about his neck and a dinner jacket slung over his shoulder. She, stunning in a dress cut just above the knee, clinging black as the night to her curves, walked barefoot in the grass, heels swinging casually by her side.

Neither of the partners had wanted to go to the Jeffersonian benefit that evening, and had in fact invented many fine excuses for non-attendance over the past few weeks. But now, as they made their way home, midnight far behind them, and the satisfying warmth of alcohol flowing in their veins, neither could ignore the feeling of pleasure that the night had afforded them.

The flirting had begun early in the evening; quick glances, raised eyebrows and mutual compliments on appearance steadily escalated into whispers and looks of unmasked desire across the room as the night wore on and the champagne fizzed in their glasses and on their tongues. Twice had Angela told them to get a room, at which Booth only smiled and Brennan informed her that she already had a decent apartment and didn't need any more rooms. When her friend took her to one side and carefully spelt it out to her, ('what's going on with you two? It's hot') she could only grin and shrug, eyes glinting playfully. This was so unlike her. This was Booth. But did that mean it was wrong? It felt right, so right, like it was something they should have explored a long time ago. The attraction between them pulled without mercy and when he had offered to walk her home she hadn't hesitated. She hadn't hesitated either, when he had suggested the detour through the park.

So now, though they walked in silence, their bodies screamed out to touch one another, the tension between them thick as the night air. Their fingertips brushed together for the hundredth time and Brennan bit her lip as Booth cleared his throat. Was it finally going to happen? Neither spoke a word until,

'You really do look good tonight Bones'. She smiled a subtle sideways smile and looked up at him, brilliant blue beneath dark lashes.

'As do you'.

A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and the first drop of rain fell between them.

'You know, I actually had fun tonight'. She was still looking at him, and his mouth had gone dry. It was now or never. He had wanted this for so long it was killing him, and seeing her standing there in front of him, in that little black dress made it hard for him to keep his excitement in check.

'Uh, me too...' he stopped. Then tried again,

'Bones...' The rain was falling steadily now and he found himself gazing longingly at the droplets of water as they sat seductively on her bare shoulders. The heat hung around them like a blanket as they stood face to face.

Realising that they had stopped moving, Brennan shifted on the spot and looked down, avoiding Booth's gaze. She felt unsteady, giddy even; her whole body pulsated as her heart rate quickened and she wondered if it was the champagne. Lifting her head, she stared back at him, and they stood, not moving, not talking, just looking. Just breathing.

Suddenly the droplets became a downpour, hammering around them, drenching them in warm summer rain. It bounced off the ground and their skin, it soaked their clothes, it rain through their hair and over their faces. Grabbing Booth's hand Brennan took off at a run across the park, heading for shelter, and almost stumbled when he stopped abruptly behind her, pulling her back. She turned to stare.

'What are you doing Booth? Come on!'

He said nothing, just pulled her towards him with a force she wasn't ready for. His other hand had dropped his jacket and was on her waist, and she widened her eyes in shock. Here? Now? The next minute he had pulled her even closer and was pressing his lips against hers, hungry for her taste. Resisting for barely a second, she kissed him back, parting her lips to let his tongue in, and darting her own deftly into his mouth. Her shoes fell to the ground as she grabbed his shirt, fingers feeling his muscular torso under the material. The next minutes were a blur of hands and tongues, fingers and raindrops as they groped feverishly for one another, suddenly desperate for what they had denied themselves all this time. Their tongues danced around each other, warm and moist, and then she pulled back, biting his bottom lip and dragging her teeth over it. He groaned and pushed his tongue in to meet hers again, returning the favour with his teeth.

His shirt was drenched, see-through. Brennan grabbed at it with both hands, yanking it out of his pants. Pulling at his tie she loosened it further then lifted it up and over his head, discarding it next to the shoes, then beginning to unbutton his shirt. Her dress clung wetly to her body, the straps fallen down, the hem riding up her thigh. He ran his hands over her legs and pulled the skirt up to reveal black lace panties. Rising further he felt the smooth skin of her abdomen, the gentle curve of her waist and hips. She arched her back, pressing against him, delighting in the touch of his fingers.

She pushed his shirt off over his shoulders and he quickly pulled his arms through before hungrily returning his hands to her dripping body. She ran her hands over his abs, feeling the taut muscle that rippled beneath the skin and leaned in to kiss his bare chest. She pressed closer to him, and her tongue found his again, licking and flicking against it. The rain continued, heavy drops of water running over their bodies.

She played with his Cocky belt buckle, undoing it, before moving on to his zipper and pulling his pants down. He responded by lifting her dress up and over her head, dropping it to the ground. They slowed, and he looked at her. Standing in the rain in just her bra and panties she had never looked more beautiful. And he had never wanted her more than at this moment, there in the park. They stood close, panting, their hair dripping, their skin shining in the rain. He locked eyes with hers and she nodded.

He chuckled and bent to pull his pants off, wobbling and hopping slightly to retain his balance. There was really no way to make that look sexy. She laughed and steadied him as he pulled his shoes off, then her quick fingers grasped his boxers and pushed them down, brushing his dick with her hand as she did so. Her touch sent a ripple of excitement through his body and he moved in fast, nuzzling her neck, then kissing her collar bone, moving down to her breasts. His hands moved swiftly to unclasp her bra and she shrugged it off, then ran her fingers through his hair as he bent his head, running his tongue lightly over her skin. His teeth grazed her nipples making them stand firm, then he bit harder and brought his hands up to rub her puckered skin. She pressed herself into him, feeling his erection hard against her, feeling her own excitement building.

'Booth', she groaned, and held his hands, guiding them down to the elastic of her panties, 'I want you'. He hooked his fingers over the hem and dragged it downwards, pulling the black lace all the way to the ground, where she stepped out before lifting his head up urgently, back to her lips.

He lifted her, his strong muscles flexing, his big hands firmly on her waist. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body, linking her feet together at his back, pushing herself against him. His dick hardened more and he rubbed against her clit, moaning as their mouths meshed together. He bent his knees and they rolled to the ground, the wet grass cooling against their burning bodies. His fingers sought out her flesh and he pushed them inside her, feeling her silky wetness. He moved them in and out with such a sense of urgency she couldn't keep from crying out at the pleasure. Pulling out again he repositioned himself over her. He needed her, now. He couldn't wait anymore.

'Temperance...'

The tip of his dick brushed against her and then he was inside her, thrusting deep within her. She arched her back and pulled his head down to her breasts, gripping his hair tightly. Raindrops mingled with sweat on their skin and still the rain poured down. He thrust again and again and she cried out. He bit down on her nipple and held her tight as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back. Bringing his hand down he rubbed her clit back and forth, wanting to pleasure her as much as she was pleasuring him. She tightened around him and they both groaned, moving together rhythmically. He could feel their climax coming and his dick thrust in hard in anticipation. And then he stopped, and gripped her body tightly as he shook with the strength of his orgasm. She came at the same time, crying out his name loudly into the night.

They lay still for what seemed like forever, their excitement spent. Then he lifted himself off of her and slowly withdrew, rolling over to lie on his back next to her. The rain had slowed, and everything seemed calmer and cooler, as if the very night was satisfied along with them.

Propping himself up on his elbow Booth looked at the beautiful woman lying next to him, breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling as she took in the wonderfully fresh air. He dragged his fingertips lightly over her stomach and smiled at her. The moon had appeared from behind a cloud and was bathing them in a cool white light, while around them the grass and the trees glistened with the droplets of rain that decorated everything. She returned his gaze and reached up to trail her fingers along his jaw line. Neither was sure what had just happened. They didn't know if this would change things, or if they even wanted them to change, but none of that seemed to matter in this moment. All they knew was that it felt right.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are love. xx


End file.
